Ataliax Empire
History of the Ataliax Empire The history of the Ataliax Empire is quite tribal. Hundreds of years before the meeting of the Terran Federal Republic, the Atalia people were dispersed and isolated. Groups of them banded together to form clans and warred against each other via underwater tools and armies throughout the centuries. It took a man named Xi'Luh of the Xi Clan during the GD 9500 era to join forces with the entire world. A large war had broken out, and all the clans were fighting. New weapons of war were being produced and casualties were growing rapidly in days. The creatures of the sea were becoming hostile, and would often involve themselves in conflicts, removing large swaths of Atalia soldiers. There were multiple clans in a tangled conflict. The Cuto, Sapol, Ril, Comcah, and Lolso. All five clans fought on a daily basis by ways unimaginable in civil society. The conflict had been driven to such a point that surface battles were conducted as well in order to maintain the small islands to construct unique weapons needing air and lack of water to operate. Massive sea cannons were built by the Comcah clan, and they often bombarded the Sapol clan, specifically industry sectors of their corals. Large amounts of civilians were killed in the bombardments, and soon the Sapol clan had been crushed into the sea floor. There were four clans left now, and the Comcah were dominant. However, many kilometres away, an extremely isolated clan, known as Xi, were watching with their sea trawlers. Simple schools of fish were equipped with unique organic cameras that downloaded visual information as something that could be injected into an Atalia and then experience the 'memory'. After months of simply watching, Xi'Luh, the leader of the clan, decided to take action. Seeing the Atalia people kill each other hurt his soul. He raised his golden coloured spear one day, and announced that the army was to be prepared. Mere days had passed, and across the sea floor the trawlers found another clan being beaten to a simple memory. It would be soon that they would no longer exist. Comcah had to be stopped. The armies of Xi floated outside the valley coral, each armed with unique weaponry and armour. Because of the isolation the Xi clan had been in, they were relatively unknown and scouting parties of passing clans were often taken and then abandoned near predator feeding zones. The average Xi soldier found themselves to hold onto a thruster of some sort, that was powered by a unique dust found in the valley that was now being reproduced by technology designed by the Xi clan. Due to no conflicts, they could concentrate on harmony and technological advancements. These thrusters were capable of speeding an average Atalia by 5x. Their weapon was ranged, with a blade attached to the end for close range. The ranged method of the weapon was similar to that of a Human rifle, but instead shot concentrated air and methane that, upon contact with organic flesh, ignited. This would cause extreme burns to the individual and possibly kill them from shock. Another day had passed, and the armies left the coral, driving straight to the Comcah clan. The other tribes in the conflict simply watched as the armies passed by, awed by the technological superiority and how organized they were. They thought that the Gods had come to save them. The Comcah tribe stared at the armies approaching. They weren't a rag tag group. They were something more. Had the Gods come to claim them? The Comcah leader, Coisei, denied the claims. If the Gods had come, they would fall like the rest. He urged his forces to meet them head on in combat, and to provide sea cannon support. However, once the order reached the sea cannons, they had been destroyed. Passing 'bombers' had arrived from the Xi coral and removed the threat. The fate of the Comcah clan depended on their army now. The sea floor was quiet. No fish dared come near, and the other tribes sent scouts to watch the outcome. The water was heavy with intensity, and everybody looked on as the Comcah soldiers rushed to their enemy, firing primitive ranged weaponry and holding their spears and clubs high. The Xi soldiers marched slowly, not using their thrusters. When there was a simple mile between the armies, the thrusters were activated, and they surged towards the enemy. They raised their weapons, and began firing from a five hundred metre distance, mowing down lines upon lines of Comcah clansmen. Before the armies even collided, the Comcah's numbers had been thinned by half, and the remainder held their hands up. They had surrendered to the might of Xi. From that point on, it was a simple walk to the Comcah coral, where Xi'Luh met with Coisei. He pointed out the global situation and the options he had, and the man quickly agreed to unifying into the Xi clan. With that decision, Xi now had two corals. A quick ride by the Xi leader to the other tribes and his reasoning brought them to fall into the unification as well. So far, the issue was being resolved. Parties had been sent across the globe to deliver a unique item produced by the Xi that acted as a hologram. The packages were delivered within two weeks, and soon the leaders of tribes across the planet came to Xi'Luh, accepting the proposal. They understood the circumstances and admitted for themselves that they were all spiraling to a negative end of history. And just like that, with a swift, wisely timed action, the Ataliax were saved. And by end of GD 9500, the clans had combined to form the Ataliax Empire. Technological schematics were unveiled from the Xi coral, and production had began to move into beyond the seas. The air. The land. The land of the Gods. The stars were the most tempting. It took a hundred years, but a fully functional model was developed, and launched into space with Atalia. They realized their need to find more water planets, and that land planets would be too difficult to maintain. Daily bathings would be required, and on a water planet it was simple as their lives would be immersed by water rather than going for a swim every few hours. The Ataliax slowly expanded and grew more powerful and capable as the centuries went by. Biology The Atalia live underwater, and therefore require working gills and webbed features in order to survive in the harsh ocean environments. An Ataliax individual has the same amount of fingers as a human, but doesn't have any toes. Instead, their feet stretch into a hard web that provides swimming support but also allows them to walk on land. While the Ataliax species can properly function by living on land, their psyche is programmed to prefer cooler and more pressurized surroundings (see the Psychology section). A rare organ system is found inside an Atalia body, which, after medical studying has shown, cleans the body from neural-toxins, making it near impossible for toxins affecting the brain to reach the central nervous system or heart. Because of this unique advantage, torture upon an Atalia can only be done physically and not mentally. Reproducion of an Atalia is similar to other water-based creatures. With that in mind, note that mating is done relatively the same as a human except via simple suction gills in their respective private region. Unlike human mating, it holds no pleasure appeal and is merely done to procreate. A woman takes four months to become mature and lay her eggs, dozens in a special cocoon formed well before maturation. Unfortunately, like with other water-based creatures, many of the eggs do not survive and the babies fight for survival in the ocean. An estimated time span between birth and adulthood is six GD years. The average height of an Atalia is 5 feet and 8 inches for both men and women. Government Structure The Ataliax Empire follows a line of Royal blood while still remaining fair to the people. Due to its reproductive working, Royal families tend to have many heirs and must campaign against each other in order to become leader of the Empire. An election is taken every five galactic years, where the global Royal family gathers and discusses who has reached maturity for their candidacy. Pictured to the left is the Ataliax government chain. It can be used as a line of authority and a line of death succession. If the Royal President were to die or be killed before his term is over, his or her two closest heirs to the presidency will enter joint-power. In worst case scenario, the might of the Ataliax Empire would be placed in the hands of either the Galactic Union delegate or the Military Marshall. Society Ataliax society is very small-scale and inner-based. This is caused by their psychological programming to be seclusive. Due to this, family ties are often extremely powerful and a threat to one is a threat to all in the vicinity. Their general politeness often calls for good business, and this has resulted in extremely exquisite trading posts on the surface that can double as cities. The high value of generosity finds the Atalia at each trading post providing cheap accommodations to passing traders and organized dealers. Even though they are generally nice, if threatened and declared upon, the Atalia people do not believe in mercy and will utterly eliminate every living enemy in the region as long as the individuals are not innocent. Innocent victims of war are provided with a safe passage to a refugee camp or processing centre. Psychology The psyche of the Atalia is simplistic and very instinctal. Due to the presence of gills and a generally wet or moist skin, the Atalia is, by instinct, programmed to be attracted to water. Along with that, the structure of their inner-anatomy is developed in such a manner that the high pressure deep underwater helps them move and live rather than impede it. Atalia are naturally seclusive and prefer living in small communities rather than large gatherings. This is why the bottom of the ocean floor is dotted with Atalia structures and there are only a handful of large cities on each planet. Even though they are seclusive, they tend to be generally nice and non-judgmental of other species. Because of this, they are usually adept at conversing with aliens irregardless of language barrier and physical difference. Category:Factions